River Pond
by When We Collide
Summary: 15 years after Amy and Rory left the TARDIS, River Pond finds a blue box. The Doctor meets up with Amy and Rory again. Please read and review! 1st story. T just in case. Written before it was revealed who River actually was.
1. Meeting Him

**Summary: 15 years after Amy and Rory leave the Doctor to start a family, their daughter River meets a man in a blue box.  
River is named after River Song, if you didn't realise.  
My first story, so please review! I'm a big fan of Doctor Who. Sorry about the title. I couldn't think of anything else.  
I welcome reviews, but I'm trying my best, and I know my writing isn't perfect, but if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Although, I wish I did.**

* * *

The bell rang. Nearly all the 15 year olds, rushed out of the classroom, desperate to see friends, or boyfriends, or both. All but River. She walked out slowly, with her copy of Breaking Dawn in her hand, and her bag over her shoulder. She passed Marie, the school bitch. Marie noticed River, and decided to trip her up. River fell flat on the floor. Most of the kids laughed at her, while some just rolled their eyes, not surprised by Marie's actions.

River was outside the school by now, and got up. She ran to lean against a blue box. Then she looked at what she was leaning against. Properly looked. A blue "Police Public Call Box", whatever that was. River remembered what her mother had told her once:

"If you ever see a blue police box, and it looks out of place, knock on the door. If you're in trouble, or injured, the man inside will help you. Don't be rude. If he asks your name, tell him your full name. Be careful, though."

River shook her head. What would a man be doing in a police box? How did her mother know? Before she knew it, her instincts took over, and she knocked on the door. It opened nearly instantly, and a strange man opened the door. He had strange black hair, and he wore a bow - tie. Who wore bow - ties?

"Who are you?" He took in River's appearance. She was dark red hair, and wore a school uniform.

"River Pond." River didn't seem scared, and was apparently just like her mother that way.

"Pond?" He seemed happy, and a tiny bit sad, like rememering a friend he no longer saw. "Who are your parents?"

"Amy and Rory Pond."

"Could you take me to see your parents? I knew them."

Even though she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, her mum probably knew this man, so she did.

"Okay. But who are you?"

The man didn't reply, instead he just locked his box, and started walking.

"Wrong way." Great. She was already outsmarting a stranger. Perfect. He turned round, and walked the correct way.

* * *

15 minutes later, they arrived at the house. It was Amy's house, where she lived shen she was a child. And still lived in as an adult. As they approached the front door, the man seemed to remember the house. River opened the door, and was instantly greeted by her father.

"Where have you been? You're late!" Only then did he notice the other man. "Oh, my God! It's you! Amy, it's the Doctor!" He ran off, trying to find Amy. River dragged the man into the house, and into the living room. Her parents were in there, and her dad was still in a panic. Her mum didn't seem to notice, as she was too busy feeding Amelia, River's younger sister.

"Mum. There's a man who says he knew you and dad." This made Amy look up, and she nearly dropped Amelia in her surprise.

"Hello Amy. You have a nice daughter. Why River, though?"

Amy handed Amelia to Rory, and hugged the Doctor. "After River Song. I'm so happy to see you!" She let go of the Doctor, and took Amelia off Rory, and handed her to the Doctor. "This is Amelia Pond. Very fairytale, I think."

All three of them chatted for ages, remebering things that had happened, and catching up. River went up to her bedroom, and laid down on the bed. They hadn't even thanked her, or noticed her torn school trousers, from when she was tripped up. She changed into more comfortable clothes: A blue t-shirt, and jeans. Would they notice if she ran away? Probably not. She had started to pack her schoolbag when she heard a creak. It came from her parents room. Curious, she crept to the room, careful not to alert anybody downstairs what she was doing.

What she found startled her. A woman was coming through the window. She noticed River, and recognised a small resemblance to someone she knew. Amy.

"Who are you?" River didn't seem scared, only calm.

"River Song. You?" River Song looked confused by River Pond's reaction.

"River Pond." Both Rivers looked at each other, then decided to go and talk to Amy and Rory.

* * *

After everything was explained, River Pond was happy. She had dreamed of things like this. Travelling the stars, and meeting aliens. An argument followed then, with the Doctor saying he needed a new companion to travel with, and River Pond volunteered to go with him. She knew it was dangerous, of course, but sometimes danger could be fun. Amy and Rory finally agreed to let her go, but she must go home once in a while.

She kissed Amelia on the forehead, and hugged her parents hard, then walked out of the house, with the other River and the Doctor.

"2 Rivers in the TARDIS. That will be confusing. Come along, River and Pond." The Doctor was happy to finally have not one, but two companions.

River Pond walked into her new life.


	2. The Doctor Has A Choice

**Okay. Chapter 2. Not planned, but Alyxandriia wanted one. She came up with the whole idea.  
Any other ideas welcome. Please review it.**  
**Summary: The Doctor and both Rivers visit a strange planet.**  
**Any characters i could introduce will be welcome. Thanks for reading!**  
**I own NOTHING! Except maybe River Pond.**

* * *

River Pond looked around the TARDIS. It was huge, and amazing.

"I've dreamed of things like this. Where are we going first?" She was sure her mouth was gaping open like a cave. Wow.

"Hiaor. It's in the 584 Galaxy. Now, here we go!" The Doctor pressed some random buttons on the TARDIS controls, and all 3 passengers had to hold on to somehting as they ventured into the galaxy. They landed, and River Pond ran for the doors.

"Can I look?" She looked as innocent as a teenager can look, and, without waiting for a reply, opened the doors.

What she saw was incredible. It looked like a collection of palaces, a town, an alien planet. everything was made from gold, or similar riches. Aliens walked around and looked strange. They had a light blue skin, with claws for hands and feet, and one sea - green eye. One happened to notice River Pond, and ran to raise a sort of alarm. The Doctor and the other River came rushing out of the TARDIS, only to find River Pond gone. No trace she ever existed. He threw his hands up in outrage.

"Just like Amy. She either wandered off, or was kidnapped. I sincerely hope she wandered off." He nearly had tears in his eyes. In all 11 of his lives, he had lost too many people. The more recent ones were Rose and Donna . Now River Pond was lost. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

"She's too young for this type of life. She needs to stay on Earth, with Amy and Rory. She doesn't belong here." River Song did her best to comfort the Doctor, but it was no use. They had to find her.

* * *

River Pond woke up feeling groggy. She moved her arms to rub her eyes, but she found she was tied up. What? She remembered: She had been taken by one of the soldiers. Speaking of soldiers, one was looking at her, and walked up to her.

"Why am I here?" Always straight to the point. River knew she needed to be honest, and asking questions was the easiest way to get answers.

"Trespassing. Your friend the Doctor will have to save you. We know of him, and also know he will save you. I am only a guard, doing my job." The look in the soldier's eye was heart - breaking.

"I understand."

* * *

River Song looked around, and started to catch up with the Doctor. They were searching for the other River, and the Doctor still wouldn't listen to her. He was determined, and he could be dangerous sometimes when he was like that. Nobody know what he would do. River thought not even the Doctor himself knew what he was capable of. River heard footsteps behind her, and knew they didn't belong to the Doctor.

Her scream haunted the Doctor.

* * *

River Pond woke up for the second time that day. She must have been drugged, as she never slept much. She heard noises next to her, and saw the other River in the same situation as her. They locked eyes for a moment, but were interrupted by the guard.

"The Doctor has been found: He will now have a choice. He can only save one of you: The other one dies. You must come now." At that, all 3 of them were teleported to one of the palaces. The Doctor was stood in front of them. Both Rivers were no longer tied up, but held at gunpoint instead.

1 Hiaorian wore a crown - he was obviously the leader, and did all the talking.

"We are a fair race, so we give chances to trespassers. You, sir, have a choice to make: Who will live? You must choose one of your companions to take with you when you leave. The one you don't choose will die a painful death."

The Doctor looked at each River, and came up with an idea that might not work.

"I choose River." He had a smug smile on his face, and both Rivers looked at him. River Song shook her head, like she should have known what was coming.

"Who of you is River?" The leader looked at them, and was angry at the answer.

"I am." Both Rivers spoke at the same time, and couldn't help laughing.

"They are both River: Meaning you have to let both of them go." The Doctor had the most simple ideas sometimes.

* * *

Back inside the TARDIS, River Song spoke quietly to River Pond.

"You need to go back home. This life is too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid."

The TARDIS set off on another adventure, never knowin what the future would bring.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm gonna need some ideas of people want another chapter. Please review!  
Yet again, I need to thank alyxandriia for the whole idea! **


	3. River Against River

****

Chapter 3. credit goes to PrettyPinkOrchard. Not really an adventure, just something that happens.  
Summary: River and River have different opinions.

* * *

"She's too young for this!" River Song was talking to the Doctor. She thought River Pond was too young to be travelling with the Doctor.

"She can take care of herself. She's just like Amy." The Doctor understood Rivers point, and he didn't want to lose her, but he knew he would have to do something, as having 2 unhappy Rivers wouldn't be good.

River Pond heard every word they were saying. The only place she felt like she belonged, and that was being taken away from her. At school, she was always the bookworm, the girl with no friends. She had never belonged, but she wanted to. Now, she knew that River didn't like her, and didn't understand. She decided to tell them how she felt.

"I'm fed up of you 2 treating me like i'm 5: I'm 15, I can take care of myself. I've never felt like i've belonged, and here, with the Doctor, I feel like I fit in. River, you're trying to take that away from me. I know it can be dangerous, but what is the point of living without fear? Being scared is my way of feeling alive."She looked the other 2 people in the eye.

Understanding flashed through the Doctors eyes: Anger flashed through Rivers. She stepped forward, and spokle clearly to River Pond.

"You don't have to live like this. You can have a normal life. Me and the Doctor don't have a choice."

"Don't talk to me like i'm 3. And this is my choice. I chose to go with the Doctor: Nobody forced me to. I want this, and you can't change me mind." River Pond looked defiant, and dared anyone to prove her wrong with her eyes.

The Doctor didn't blink an eye, but continued to fiddle with the TARDIS controls.

River Song looked defeated, but warned the tenager: "Just remember, you chose this."

* * *

**Sorry it's short! What did you think? I'll try and update everyday, but it might be hard.  
Please review!**


	4. Broken Heart

******Thanks for the reviews! I wanted River Pond to have something similar to a teenage crush, and this popped up.  
Summary: The 3 travellers visit Earth in the year 3000. A boy saves River Pond's life, and romance happens.  
**

"Doctor, help me!" River Pond was dangling off the edge of a cliff, after being pushed. The TARDIS had landed on Earth, in the year 3000. 3 men had found River, the Doctor and River, and pushed her over the cliff. She began to regret her choice, now.

"Stop it! Remember what my mother said." A handsome teenage boy held out his hand, and helped River up. He was gorgeous, with short, black hair and deep - blue eyes. Almost immediatly River was held by the third man.

"What's going on?" The Doctor knew somehting was up. 3 strange people aren't arrested for no reason.

"Miss Haven wants all unregistered habitants to be taken to her. Miss Haven is my mother. I'm Johnson." The gorgeous boy, Johnson. looked directly at River when he spoke.

* * *

When they arrived, they were taken to the main room, presumably where Miss Haven was. The men holding the travellers left the room.

Miss Haven was beautiful, with long, jet black hair and blue eyes like her son.

"What's happening? I was pushed off a cliff, and i've done nothing wrong." River Pond wasn't afraid.

"Fiesty. Perfect for you, Johnson. Who are you?" Miss Haven wore a silky red gown and matching shoes, making her look like a princess. She watched the newcomers sleepily, as if they were below her.

"I'm River." The fiesty teen folded her arms.  
"I'm the Doctor." The man with the bow - tie stepped forward.  
"I'm River." The other woman moved closer to the Doctor.

"Take the Doctor and the other River to the cells. Put them in the same one. Johnson, you have a new girlfriend." Miss Haven acted like she owned the place, and she probably did.

River Pond could do nothing but watch as her friends were taken away. Her heart beat a little faster at the thought of being Johnson's girlfriend, but guilt accompanied it. The Doctor and River Song had been made prisoners, and all she could think about was HIM.

Miss Haven stood up and left River and Johnson alone with each other. Johnson moved forward, and took her hand. He acted like a gentleman, kissing her hand then bowing. River wasn't in the mood. She turned around, ignoring Johnson. He walked up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. At the physical contact, River faced Johnson. Before she knew what was happening, Johnson kissed her..

The kiss felt like heaven. River found herself melting into it and responding like it was natural. Her first kiss. By the time River realised what she was doing and broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily.

* * *

Life was like that for 2 days. The Doctor and River Song were still locked up. River Pond had to stay with Johnson: Miss Haven's orders. She even had to share a bed with him, but they kept their clothes on. River felt like she was under a spell: She was madly in love, but hadn't thought twice about her friends.

On the second day, a guard walked in while Miss Haven, Johnson and River were having dinner.

"The prisoners have escaped." He announced. Then he ran out the room, probably before Miss Haven ripped his head off. All she did was sip her wine.

"They need to be hunted, and killed." She summoned her other guards to carry out her orders.

"No!" River's spell broke, and she remembered the world she was in now."They're my friends."

"You have me now."Johnson took Rivers hand in his own.

"No! I want to leave." River was strong, in body and mind.

Miss Haven left to arrange the execution, and Johnson tried to convince his girlfriend to stay. Her love for him was replaced by anger.

"I trusted you! I loved you! And you want to kill my friends! We are over." She left the room, and Johnson didn't try to stop her. Instead, he realised how much pain she was in, and let watched her leave.

* * *

River Pond found the TARDIS, and let herself in. River Song and the Doctor were inside. Her tears ran down her cheeks, and River hugged her.

Her heart was broken.

* * *

**Was it good? I just have strange ideas sometimes.  
Keep reviewing!**


	5. I Swear

**I know how short it is, but not every chapter is going to be an adventure. We need to know what else happens in the TARDIS.  
Please review! Any ideas welcome.**

**Sorry it's short, but i'm writing the next adventure and I just thought after the previous chapter, we should know how River Pond feels. And i'm going on holiday, so I won't be able to update.  
Summary: River Pond reflects on what happened.  
River's thoughts are in **_italics._

* * *

River Pond sat down on the seat. She was alone, as she decided to stay inside the TARDIS for a while. She needed time to herself.

_He's a boy. There will be plenty more boys in the future. He used me. I am an independant young woman, I don't need a boyfriend just yet._

She dried her wasted tears. She spoke aloud, more for effect than anything else.

"I swear I will never cry over a boy again."

_Anyway, imagine showing my boyfriend the TARDIS. And explaining it to him. "Hey, I travel in time and space with 2 people, and the time machine is bigger on the inside._

_Yeah, like that would work. _


	6. I Love You

****

A/N: I was writing this as a separate one-shot, but decided to complete the story. Sorry for the wait! Been busy with school, homework and other stuff. Ideas for other Doctor Who stories are welcome! Please review!

* * *

The TARDIS landed outside River Pond's house. One worried phone call from her dad, Rory, and she came running. The Doctor and River Song were also worried. She burst through the front door, not bothering to ask the Doctor how long she'd been gone.

"What's happened?" She looked at Rory, and a 5 - year - old Amelia, and nearly burst into tears. She didn't realise how long she had been away, and didn't know how much she missed her family. Until now.

"It's ... It's your mother, River. She p...passed away yesterday." Rory burst into tears. Amelia didn't understand what was happening, but walked up to River Pond, and hugged her. The older sister picked her up, and held her tightly. Now she had a reason to cry.

The Doctor was nearly in tears, which was rare, and River Song looked deeply saddened. She placed an arm around the Doctor's shoulder, comforting him.

"How?" Rory looked up, and stared at her.

"Car accident." Even saying 2 words brought him to tears again.

Silently, everyone in the room wept.

* * *

The funeral was a few days later. Looking round the graveside, Rory could see everyone crying. He had to be strong for Amelia. He held her tiny hand, and felt glad he had something to live for. Amy had been his whole life, and his love. He had never wanted to imagine life without her. Now, sadly, he didn't have to imagine.

River Pond looked sad. She felt like a part of her soul was missing, a piece of her Heart. Now, she deeply regretted leaving her family behind to go on adventures with the Doctor and River.

The Doctor was thinking back to his past companions, especially Rose. It felt like losing her all over again, except worse. He cried silently, not wanting to disturb anyone else.

River Song had tears in her eyes. It saddened her to see the Doctor, River, and Rory crying.

Amy Pond was lying in her coffin, her red hair clashing with her deathly pale skin. No life was in her, she no longer lived in the world. Her coffin was buried, her family saying goodbye to her. Forever.

!I love you, Mum." River Pond let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I love you." Rory spoke the words for the last time.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Towards the end i was listening to When you're gone, by Avril Lavigne. I wanted to complete the story, and this is he result. **


	7. 2209

**A/N New chapter! Thank you for the support i've gotten from PrettyPinkOrchard. As always, any ideas welcome. Please don't ask where this idea came from. It had something to do with someone's review saying they should meet up with a future River Song. I've made it less complicated.  
Also, I changed my pen name from eloise amanda to When We Collide.  
****Summary: The Doctor and his companion visit Earth, in the year 2209. Things have changed drastically.**

**

* * *

**

**"Where are we?" River Pond stepped out of the TARDIS. The death of her mother had shaken her, and she was still upset. The Doctor seemed to have gotten over it, but, in his eyes, she could see the emptiness. River Song had stayed on Earth, to help her father, Rory, look after Amelia. He had taken it hard.**

**"2209, Earth. Not as advanced as you'd think, but it should be..." He stared off, squinting, trying to look at something that appeared to be heading for them.**

**"Daleks."**

**"What did you say, Pond?" The Doctor stared at her, as if she'd lost her mind.**

**"I didn't speak." She'd never even heard of a Dalek.**

**"I did. There are Daleks in the city." River Song stepped out from behind a randomly placed tree.**

"And that one is heading for us." On cue, all 3 of them ran into the TARDIS, unexplained answers momentarily forgotten.

* * *

The Doctor shut the TARDIS door behind them, and locked it.

"You're River, from the future, aren't you?" Pond was always quick to learn certain things, like noticing what others never notice. "And that city out there, is London."

"Yes and yes."

"What happened?"

"Daleks took over the city. Made it look like the apocalypse just happened. Killed most of the population."

"Most? What happened to the rest?" The Doctor's turn to speak.

"Prisoners. You need to run, before anyone gets hurt. You can't win this one." _He didn't listen at the Pandorica, why would he listen now? _River Song's thoughts.

"No."

* * *

Buckingham Palace. The dalek's headquarters. No more Royal family. All dead.

The Doctor and both River's were captured and taken to the cells. Part 1 of the Doctor's crazy plan. He didn't know the rest. They were all put in the same cell.

River Pond sat in the corner, thinking about her life, now.

River Song and the Doctor were arguing.

"You need to run." River Song.

"Why?" The Doctor.

"You can't win every battle, or defeat every enemy, or survive every fight."

"I can try"

After hearing the same argument 15 times, River Pond was fed up.

"Stop it!" She stood between both of them, looking from one to the other. "My mother would be ashamed of your arguing." The last part surprised everyone, including her.

_I'll get her killed. _The Doctor's thoughts. _Rory would never forgive me. _

_"_We need to get out of here, now."

* * *

No guards outside the cells. The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver, so getting out was easy. So was getting back to the TARDIS.

River Song said goodbye to them. She said nothing about why she was there, or what happened in Pond's future. Spoilers.

As the TARDIS set off on another adventure, the Doctor realised River Song was right.

_I can't win all the time._

**A/N: Was it any good? I'm running out of ideas, but i'll think some up. Please review! I was watching the Pandorica episode a couple of weeks ago, and that's where i got the "you can't win every time" bit for River Song. Thanks for reading!**


	8. She Never Left Him

****

**A/N I don't know where the idea for this came from. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school, and attempting to find a career path, because we are making our "choices" for next year. Anyway, as usual, any ideas or tips are welcome, and please review!  
Summary: The TARDIS spins out of control, but where will it land?**

* * *

"Hold on!" The Doctor shouted, twisting something on the TARDIS controls, which did God knows what to help.

"I am!" River Pond shouted back, a mix of fear and excitment on her face as usual. She'd come round to enjoy her experiences with the Doctor no matter how scary they got, as she never knew when they would end.

The TARDIS crashed, causing both of its passengers to fall, and end up on the floor. They both stood up, looked at each other, and smiled. This was the best part.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, stepped outside, then stopped. He didn't move sideways, or forward, or backwards. He just stopped.

River jumped out of the time machine, bumping into the Doctor, who still didn't move.

The TARDIS had landed on a beach, with nobody on it, and no signposts at all. But the Doctor knew where they were immediately.

Bad Wolf Bay.

Images flashed through the Doctors mind. Meeting Rose in his ninth incarnation. Saving her life, and sacrificing his ninth body in the process. Meeting Queen Victoria, Madame de Pompadour and her father Pete on the world she was currently trapped on. He remembered Rose coming back to help him fight Davros and the Daleka, and leaving her with a part human, part time lord version of his tenth incarnation.

"Are you okay?" River lightly touched his arm, bringing him back to the present.

"We need to leave." He stared staright ahead, ignoring the tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay." She trusted him. She'd even go as far as saying she trusted him with her life, but he didn't know that. "I'll be in the TARDIS." She turned and left him alone.

He couldn't see Rose, not again. She was happy, with her own life. If he saw her now, he would just have to leave her again, and he couldn't cope with any more goodbyes. When Amy and Rory left, he felt lonely. When both Rivers joined him, he felt happy, and not lonely anymore. When River Song left, he was okay, although he still wished she was travelling with him. River Pond was amazing, and he loved travelling with her. He hated goodbyes, and in his long lifetime, he had said goodbye too many times. He couldn't say goodbye to Rose again. He turned and walked back to the TARDIS, still thinking.

Rose never really left him.

* * *

**A/N What did you think? I'm sorry it's so short, but i'm stuck for ideas at the moment. I need to watch more episodes of Doctor Who.  
Please review! If you want to PM me, you can, with questions or anything like that. **


End file.
